Theodore Buckingham
Theodore Buckingham (セオドア・バッキンガム Seodoa Bakkingamu), or by his nickname of Teddy '(テディ ''Tedi), is a major character and crucial ally featured in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Digital Breakdown. .... Appearance '''General Appearance Standing out as the tallest of the group, Teddy comes across as young man of a charismatic yet brooding facade that integrates with his well-athletic physique, keeping his body in top-shape because of his involvement as the school's MVP. Originally, he has his father's jet-black hair but starting at the age of 15. Teddy completely dyes his with a dark-blue color, kept in a short and formal style, where a couple of bangs fall down that partially cover his forehead and his mother's green eyes that shows his hidden softer side. Occasionally, Teddy would sport a pair of of black/pink wireless headphones slung around his neck, which he can listen to his favorite Owl City songs whilst doing something that is worthy of his free time. Primary Attire ... Uniform ... Background Teddy was born to a middle class family living in the heart of London as the only child. Caitlyn, his mother, works as a neurosurgeon while his father, Sebastian, served in line as a private detective. The young boy held a close bond with his dad whom in his eyes view him as a his hero. To follow in his footsteps as a detective, Teddy began to read literary works focusing, deconstructing and analyzing on the genres revolving around mystery and crime. At school when he was seven years old, he was able to find all the missing items his fellow classmates lost, resulting in being applauded by not just his class but also his teachers for such a noble cause. Unbeknownst to the young Teddy, after touching a tip of a strange-looking arrow his father had gotten as a gift from an old accomplice, his Stand gradually developed throughout his youth. At the same time, the boy grew interest in and soon practiced playing basketball with the other kids in the neighborhood. As young as 8 years old, Teddy would be usually taken to the woods with his father where the two had undergone extensive training in regards for self-defense and survival. His time in the woods had also made an outstanding development for his stamina despite his young age, as well as the level of his reflexes. Tragedy was bestowed upon them when he was at the age of 10. Sebastian was found dead hanging on a tree with electric cables gruesomely tied around his neck. Authorities suspected that it was suicide but that made no sense as there were claims of jolts of electricity surging through the body after discovering his lifeless corpse, as well as wood being incapable of channeling electricity. Enraged by his death, Teddy's thirst for vengeance was more than enough to manifest his Stand, which he dubbed it as Back In Black. Personality Initially encountered as a stoic, lethargic, yet brilliant young man having a latent taste for brutality, Teddy displays a no-nonsense and harsh attitude so that no enemy can break his will, not even a dreadful adversary as Charlie is enough to shatter his mind. Staying true to his position as Brownstone High's vice-president, Teddy ensures that all of his fellow schoolmates must abide to the rules and regulations implemented by the faculty, as well as regulate any upcoming events and school activities if the president is absent. He takes his position seriously with the intent of being sternly harsh towards any student committing a major offense, subsequently chastising them if he finds any of their reasons mere excuses, as one time he caught a student smoking within the premises. However if a student has a legit reason of why they unintentionally done so, he can simply let this slide and give them a warning not to repeat the same mistake(s). ... Powers & Abilities Back In Black Teddy's Stand takes shape of a dragon-like humanoid capable exhaling streams of pitch-black flames that melts anything into an acidic puddle, consume light particles within a specific range to create a negative void with the ability to worsen those inside, and use ashes into a figment of its user's wide imagination; be it defensive or offensive. Athleticism ... Investigatory Proficiency & Intelligence Teddy has shown fluid and accurate skill in the field of investigation. According to his mother, Teddy's level as a detective is par with that of his late father, meaning he can easily process the connections of whatever he's observing followed by linking all the pieces together at a wondrous rate although this varies depending on the subject of investigation. He can describe every detail of whatever object his currently observing, including its use, the material used to create it, and the exact date when the object in question was created. In combat, he's quick enough to deliver a precise counterattack by observing whatever traits or abilities the enemy has to offer, be it a Stand user or a wild Digimon. He's shown to have a great depth of creativity to its Stand's abilities in which he can utilize to turn the environment around him to his advantage. 'Eidetic Memory' ... Trivia * His late father named him after the US President because of his belief naming after someone famous and well-progressive as Roosevelt will give him good luck and prosperity. * Teddy will sometimes say "Bully!!" whenever he finds something intriguing or has done worthy of achievement. This is a direct reference to Theodore Roosevelt's catchphrase, whom Teddy was named after. Category:Digital Breakdown Category:Crossover Category:Male Category:Ally Category:Main Allies Category:Stand User